1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to storing, carrying, and protecting cards and memory devices and more particularly relates to devices for protecting and carrying business cards and memory storage devices in a single, compact case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a person wants to provide contact information to a potential client or customer, he provides the client with a printed business card. Such business cards provide a client with information printed on the card such as a company name, phone number, email address, or the like. The cards are typically made out of a semi-rigid material such as card-stock, cardboard, or plastic. Such cards are often kept in a person's wallet, pocket, or bag so that they are available to pass out to another person when needed. However, carrying such cards in this manner often results in damage to the cards.
Sometimes cases have been used to protect business cards from damage. However, such cases are often clumsy to handle and can make accessing the business cards more difficult. Furthermore, with the advancement of technology it may be desirable to carry more than just a business card for providing contact information. In may be desirable to carry items such as memory storage cards such as a Secure Digital (“SD”) card, a cellular phone SIM card, or other memory device that can store electronic information thereon. In some instances, an advertiser may even want to pass along memory cards or chips to a potential client so that the client may view the materials later on a compatible personal electronic device. In other cases, a user may just want to carry a memory card with a business presentation or the like that can be presented to a potential client. In any event, carrying business cards and memory cards and possibly cases for each can be tedious, expensive, and difficult.